A Changed History
by TheSonicdude98
Summary: NO YAOI! What if Goku had been born a female? What if Vegeta went to Earth with her, but was forced to leave in fear that Frieza would destroy the planet, and Goku along with it? What affects would this have on the DBZ universe?
1. Prologue

**A Changed History**

**A/N I found myself wondering about this while I was out of town a while ago, and I just needed to write it down. So in this story, Goku was born a girl named Goki. I won't give out anymore spoilers. Obviously, this is an Alternate Universe. This is the prologue to explain some important stuff, so there will be some time skips here and there. WARNING! LEMON ALERT LATE IN THE CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, fan based fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akria Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

_**Planet Vegeta~One minute before it's explosion**_

"Prince Vegeta, quickly, follow me." A saiyan in green armor with a red headband told the 3 year old prince. The two warrior's arrived in the hanger bay.

"What is happening Bardock?" Prince Vegeta asked the 3rd class.

"No time to explain. Get in." Bardock said as he placed the Prince of Saiyans into the pod. He quickly put what he had been carrying into Vegeta's hands.

"Take care of my daughter. Good bye, my prince." Bardock said with a bow as the pod door closed and the ship left the atmosphere. Vegeta saw the name of the baby girl written on the blanket before the hibernation gas got to him.

"_Kaka…"_

_**Planet Earth, Mount Paozu~5:00 PM**_

An old man was walking through the forest to his house after his daily training as always. As he walked he looked at the sunset, thinking back on his life.

"_I had a good life. The only thing I regret is not finding a nice woman to marry and have a child with. At my age, I'll soon be gone unless Master Roshi shares his knowledge of the fountain of youth's location with me."_ As he was thinking, he saw a space ship come into the atmosphere and land near his position. Figuring that it wouldn't take long for him to investigate, he ran over to the pod. As he neared, he noticed a familiar air about it. _"This is the pod of a saiyan. Kami said one would come soon. He also said that there was a chance that they wouldn't be here for killing. I wonder…" _as he had these thoughts, the pod door opened to reveal the 3 year old prince and the 3rd class baby girl.

"W-where are we…" the prince asked as he awoke from the fresh air.

"Earth. I am Gohan, a warrior trained by Kami, the guardian of earth and creator of the dragon balls." The elderly man, Gohan replied.

"I see. I am not here to invade. I wish to seek refuge." Vegeta said.

"Follow me. You and this baby can live with me." Gohan told Vegeta.

_**3 weeks later**_

"Where are you going Vegeta?" Gohan asked the leaving prince.

"To live on my own as training. I shall leave Kaka in your hands. I trust you will keep her save." Vegeta said as he left.

_**1 year later**_

As Gohan was taking his adopted granddaughter, who he decided to call Goki, for a stroll in the basket he made for her, he passed the pod that he found her and Vegeta in and heard a message play.

"_Prince Vegeta, if you hear this, Lord Frieza demands you return. If you don't he will hunt you down and punish you severely for not coming to his ship immediately like told."_

Gohan quickly sensed for where Vegeta was and ran to him.

"Vegeta, have you checked that space pod I found you in?" Gohan asked the now four year-old prince.

"No, should I?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I passed it and heard a message play." Gohan responded. "It said to return to Frieza or he would find you, and I remember hearing from Kami that he has destroyed many planets."

"_If he does that, then Kaka would be killed as punishment. Frieza knows that I would have needed to make allies to survive, and he'll kill them right in front of my face. Just like my family… I promised Bardock I would care for Kaka. I can't let her die. I know what I must do. It will be torture, but if Kaka is save, it will be worth it to suffer and wait until Frieza dies, then return to her." _Vegeta thought.

"Gohan, take care of her, for I must leave. I will be back someday, hopefully." The child prince said as he pointed at Goku before running to the pod and heading for a living hell.

_**3 months after the defeat of Piccolo at the 21**__**st**__** Tenkaichi Budokai**_

"Come on Goki, lighten up. One or two drinks won't kill you." Yamcha said to his friend as she was fidgeting around.

"It's not the thought of the alcohol, it's this dress Bulma made me wear. My tail is uncomfortable. If it was at least a skirt and top, I could pretend my tail was a belt. And I'm not used to wearing high heels." Goki replied as she pointed to the shoes in question.

"Well, if you get used to it tonight, if you have to wear this again it won't be a problem." Krillan told her as he thought of the positives.

"Yeah, I heard from Bulma she's having a cocktail party in one or two days that you have to attend." Yamcha said. Being the boyfriend of the CEO of the largest company on the globe, who has a friend with a tail, you hear weird things after sex.

"Since I started living at Capsule Corp. it's like Bulma and Chi-Chi are trying to bring out more of my feminine side." Goki said as she stopped to adjust her shoes. "Which I would rather leave hidden so I can focus on my training." As they arrived, the Bouncer stared in shock at who was next in line to enter the club and waved them through without asking for id. As soon as she could, Goki went to the bar to sit down. Krillan soon joined and ordered them both a drink.

"Krillan, why did you pay for my drink? I could have paid for it easily since I live with Bulma and I got a bunch of cash for winning the tournament." Goki said as she downed her drink.

"Your win is why we're here. You don't need to pay for a thing. Me and Yamcha have it covered. By the way, where is Yamcha?" Krillan asked.

"Probably flirting with a woman on the dance floor. He will never learn." Goki said as she shook her head and continued to drink. After she and Krillan had finished 3 bottles of beer and about seven shots of whiskey each Yamcha found them.

"You two need to leave before you get any drunker. Follow me." Yamcha said with a sigh as he lead his friends back to Capsule Corp., which was only a one or two minute walk from the club.

_**Capsule Corp.~10:30 PM**_

"Hey Bulma, Goki and Krillan got drunk." Yamcha explained his two friend's odd behaviors to the blue haired bombshell beauty as they walked through the door.

"Oh well, Goki get to your room, Krillan, sleep in the room next to hers." Bulma said. As Goki reached her room, she asked Krillan,

"Where were you supposed to sleep?" Goki asked as she opened her door.

"I think Bulma said next to you, so I guess on your bed." Krillan stated, his drunken state making him forget something's and twist logic.

"That's odd. Whatever, come in." Goki said as she clumsily walked to her bathroom to change into her sleep clothes, which she forgot in her drawer due to being drunk. Krillan began undressing, as he figured Goki would take a shower first. Unfortunaly, as he took of his pants, Goki came out of the bathroom, in only her lingerie. As they looked over at each other, the alcohol made them forget they were only friends, and Goki pushed Krillan onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Krillan kissed her back, letting his hands explore her perfect body. Goki felt him begin kissing down her collarbone, to her neck, and to the top of her bra. She moved her hands from Krillan's head to her back and unclasped it for him as he quickly began kneading her large breasts. Krillan quickly moved his mouth to her left breast and began licking her erect nipple, while flicking the other between his thumb and index finger. He soon switched it as he heard her moan his name. Goki soon removed Krillan from her chest and pulled down his boxers, finding his 10 inch cock waiting. She immediately began stroking it in her right hand. She began slowly, gradually gaining speed.

"Goki, I'm going to cum…" Krillan said in pleasure at what his friend was doing, but before he could release, she stopped.

"Goki, what was-"Krillan began before feeling her lick the head of his shaft. Goki continued her teasing, running her tongue up and down Krillan's length, before taking the head between her lips, which caused Krillan to moan in pure pleasure. She began swirling her tongue around the tip before bringing more into her eager mouth, her drunk brain continuing to ignore the fact that she was about to give a blowjob to her best friend. Krillan also seemed to ignore this fact as he was enjoying himself a lot more than he would be in his normal state. Goki began to move her head up and down slowly, taking more of Krillan's size into her mouth each time she moved down. After reaching the bottom she moved up quicker than before, than moved her head down, also quicker than the last time, each bob of her head making it move faster, her hair soon moved from behind her back to just above her breasts, due to her increased speed and Krillan's thrusts. Krillan felt himself about to release and pushed Goki's head down so that his entire cock was in her mouth just as his seed shot into her throat. Goki and Krillan, both still drunk, excited, and not tired, decided to go as far as they could. Krillan pushed Goki onto her bed, took off her panties, and positioned himself at her entrance. He then thrust into her easily due to the wetness of her pussy and the saliva on his cock. He broke through her barrier and saw her face contort in pain for a second, the alcohol covering most of it. After Goki gave him a signal to begin again, Krillan removed everything except his head from her depths and shoved in again. He continued to back out and slam in, as Goki began to join him, slamming her hips against his when he thrust, making her breasts bounce. They continued with this, the alcohol beginning to wear off. Goki felt herself getting near, and knew Krillan was as well.

"K-Krillan! I'm g-g-going to cum!" Goki yelled as she thrust as fast as she could.

"S-so am I! GOOOKKKKIIIIII!" Krillan screamed as he buried himself as deep as he could within Goki's warm core. As they climaxed, the alcohol was gone from their systems, but they didn't care as the waves of ecstasy finally subsided and they collapsed next to each other. They would deal with the consequences in the morning. As Goki was about to fall into slumber, she whispered a name which she remembered from when she was a baby, only one or two years old living with her grandfather.

"Vegeta…"

**A/N: My first lemon! Hurray! Tell me if you liked it, and how I can improve any in the future. There will be at least one more lemon, but I won't spoil when or between whom, but you guys can probably guess who it will involve.**


	2. Goku's son and a new enemy!

**A Changed History**

**A/N I found myself wondering about this while I was out of town a while ago, and I just needed to write it down. So in this story, Goku was born a girl named Goki. I won't give out anymore spoilers. Obviously, this is an Alternate Universe.**

_**Frieza's ship~IT'S IN SPACE WHO CARE WHAT TIME IT IS!**_

"Prince Vegeta, I need to tell you something!" a saiyan warrior in brown amour said as he saw his prince.

"What is it Raditz? It better be important, I have training I must do." Vegeta replied to the third class.

"I think I found the whereabouts of my sister!" Raditz told him in excitement.

"_Kaka… If Raditz leaves then I will have a reason for leaving as well… but only if he's killed… I could rig his ship… or…" _Vegeta thought, trying to find a way to kill Raditz once he arrived on Earth so Frieza would let him investigate.

"…and that is why I need your permission to go look for my sister!" Raditz finished as Vegeta tuned back in.

"What are you waiting for, she is the last female saiyan, and we must protect her, so GET GOING!" Vegeta told the stunned Raditz.

"Y-yes my prince…" Raditz said still stunned. _"I thought he would have needed more convincing… Oh well, I shouldn't dwell on it."_ Raditz thought idly.

"And Raditz…"

"Yes my prince?" Raditz asked.

"Do NOT harm her. If you do, I will kill you. Understand?" Prince Vegeta said in a very menacing voice.

"O-of course my prince." Raditz said in complete fear.

_**Planet Earth~5 years after the defeat of Piccolo at the 23**__**rd**__** Tenkaichi Budokai**_

A yellow jet copter had just landed on an island that only had a pink house on it. The two people inside quickly got out and went into the building, called Kame House.

"Were here!" Bulma yelled to the two people inside as she opened the door.

"Bulma! Chi-Chi! You're here!" Krillan exclaimed to the two women as he came down stairs. "Where's Goki?" he asked not seeing his best friend anywhere on the island.

"You know Goki; she wouldn't leave until she finished training." The black haired woman standing next to Bulma explained.

"I know Chi-Chi, but she normally gets up so early. What's up?" Krillan asked.

"Well…" both Bulma and Chi-Chi stuttered, not wanting to spoil their friend's surprise.

"I'm here!" yelled a familiar voice from outside saving the two women from answering as they walked out with Krillan and Master Roshi, which after seeing Bulma and Chi-Chi, as well as hearing his former student outside, was enough to make him turn off the television.

"GO-k-i..?" Krillan said in shock as he saw a small five year old looking around in amazement at the new scenery.

"Hey Krillan, what's up?" Goki said as she saw confusion on Krillan's face.

"I didn't know you were a babysitter Goki. When did you start?" Krillan asked.

"Babysitter? This is my son, Gohan." Goki said to him, shocking both Krillan and Roshi. Hearing his name, Gohan looked to the people around him and recognized the two women besides his mom.

"Hi Aunt Chi-Chi, hi Aunt Bulma!" Gohan said with a bow.

"Hi Gohan!" they said in unison. Over the years, Chi-Chi and Bulma became like sister's to Goki, so when Gohan was born, they became his aunts. Krillan, however, had a dark feeling within him, remembering what happened between him and Goki five years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_When Goki woke up, she had a huge headache. She remembered going to a bar with Krillan and Yamcha. She had invited Chi-Chi and Bulma so that she wouldn't be the only female in the group, but they couldn't go. Chi-Chi had reasoned that she needed her sleep so that she could wake up early and make breakfast. Bulma also had to go to the lab, as something had been broken that only she knew how to fix. As Goki went to get up and take a shower, she noticed some extra weight on her stomach. Goki opened her eyes, something she would only do after reaching the bathroom on a normal day, and saw an arm. She unwrapped her tail from the arm, trying to figure out how it got there. Her brain caught up, and Goki remembered what she did the night before. As realization set in, Goki turned her head and saw Krillan sleeping. She immediately regretted waking up._

_**End Flashback**_

Krillan realized that the young boy talking to Chi-Chi and Bulma was HIS child. Before he could question further, Goki turned around with a suddenly dark expression.

"What's going on Goki?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I sense a huge power heading for us." Goki said.

"I do to. On those rare occasions Piccolo would attack us in the forest, he never had this large a power." Gohan had added.

"Ya, and there's no possible way that's him. We took so long because Piccolo attacked us. Luckily, I had senzu." Goki told the others to explain why she and Gohan didn't look too bad. The others only just realized how bad Goki and Gohan's clothes were torn.

"I don't sense- HOLY CRAP THAT POWER IS HUGE!" Krillan yelled in surprise.

"Finally, it's been to long Kaka." The strange man said as he landed.

"Ka-ka? That sounds familiar, but I can't remember from where." Goki said.

"What do you mean, you don't remember your name? Your name is Kaka!" the man said as his tail flicked out in annoyance.

"A-a-a-a-a t-t-t-t-tail!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"Yes a tail, all saiyan warriors are born with them. Humans are not. So the five year old behind you must be your son, am I right Kaka?" Raditz asked Goki.

"Why do you care?" Goki asked with a hint of protectiveness in her voice.

"Because the boy is my nephew." Raditz said as everyone's faces turned to that of surprise. "Yes Kaka, I am you older brother! It seems you have forgotten your past. Allow me to explain. The saiyans are the strongest fighter's in the universe. We once lived on Planet Vegeta."

"Vegeta..? I remember that name… Prince Vegeta… that sounds familiar." Goki mumbled to herself. No one besides Raditz and Gohan heard her speak.

"So you do remember some of your past? Interesting… You tricked me into thinking you forgot. Clever Kaka." Raditz said. "You got me to drop my guard. If you wanted to strike, you should have done so!" Raditz screamed as he disappeared before grabbing Goki's tail, making her cry out in pain.

"MOM!" Gohan shouted in concern. He knew the man claiming to be his uncle was powerful. Goki had been training her tail the last five years to resist pain.

"What do you mean?! None of what you told me sounds familiar!" Goki told Raditz, intense pain in her voice as she tried to get him to let go.

"I'm not falling for that again Kaka! Now come with me peacefully and we can destroy this planet!" Raditz told her.

"Sorry, but that's my job." A deep voice from above spoke.

"P-Piccolo! How did you heal yourself so quickly!?" Goki spoke in shock and pain.

"You dropped a senzu. You're getting sloppy Goki. Now I can kill you and this invader!" Piccolo yelled as sparks appeared around his index and middle fingers. **"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

**A/N: For those of you who didn't like how Goki got drunk and did THAT with Krillan, in my defense that was the only way I could think of that would allow Gohan to be born without fucking logic in the ass completely. So deal with it. I have a plan to make Gohan a pure-blooded saiyan later. Just wait. And don't complain. Also, Goki and Gohan are much stronger right now than they should be, especially Gohan. At max power and working together, they could kill Raditz without too much trouble. Piccolo isn't too far behind. Their tails are still weak to Raditz grabbing them, because they haven't trained to keep someone with Raditz's strength from using that weakness against them. Goki and Gohan had never met a foe as powerful as Raditz, which is why he can still make them powerless by grabbing their tails.**


	3. A joint victory! What? MORE saiyans!

**A Changed History**

**A/N I found myself wondering about this while I was out of town a while ago, and I just needed to write it down. So in this story, Goku was born a girl named Goki. I won't give out anymore spoilers. Obviously, this is an Alternate Universe.**

_**Kame House~2:00 PM**_

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"** Piccolo yelled as he fired the beam that would be the end of Raditz and Goki.

"**NO!" **Gohan yelled as he blasted Piccolo's attack slightly off course. Raditz pushed Goki out of the way before trying to dodging the attack himself. He partially succeeded, only getting hit in the shoulder.

"GOKI! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Krillan asked as he ran over to her.

"Ya, I'm fine. His grip is stronger than anything I have felt before. That's why he was able to paralyze me." Goki responded as Krillan helped her up.

"_What kind of attack was that..? It nearly took my arm clean off!" _Raditz thought as he stood up. He watched as Goki and Gohan stood slightly to his left and Piccolo slightly to his right.

"You are all too weak to face me. I can move quicker than any of you. I can knock you out one by one with ease. You can't win." Raditz said.

"Well then, you haven't noticed that I have weighted clothing suppressing my power level." Piccolo said while taking his cape and turban off, throwing them behind him.

"We are too, so get ready for a serious fight. Right Gohan?" Goki asked her son.

"Ya, we're not at our full power yet!" Gohan said as he took off the weighted boots, orange over shirt, and blue undershirt he wore. (Think Saiyan Saga Gohan in Goku's clothes.) Goki also took off her boots and two shirts, leaving her in a black sports bra and her weighted pants, which still suppressed some of her power.

"_WHAT! All their power levels just rose dramatically! Kaka on her own can take me without too much trouble! I can't believe her power level is 1,500! Her son's power is 1,450, and the Namek is at 1,300! My power is only 1,050… this isn't good…" _Raditz thought. _"All though… my armor is slightly weighted… so I am stronger than 1,050… but by how much…" _Raditz decided to find out how much more his power was than what he thought by removing his armor, raising his power to 2,000.

"Let's begin!" Raditz yelled as he flew at Piccolo. The Namek side-stepped and rushed him, but Raditz disappeared, grabbing Piccolo and throwing him at Goki and Gohan at high speed. Piccolo righted himself, and the three tried a triple team. Raditz fired a Saturday Crush at them, throwing up sand and water, causing confusion. Goki and Piccolo flew into each other while Gohan fired a Kamehameha at Raditz. He deflected it to the other two, who barely dodged. Piccolo's right arm was destroyed in the blast however.

"We need a new strategy. This rushing head on won't work." Goki said as she, Gohan, and Piccolo regrouped.

"No, it will work. That's why it just failed twice. OF COURSE IT WON'T WORK!" Piccolo yelled, frustrated at Goki's stating of the obvious.

"Piccolo, that attack you used before, would it really kill my uncle?" Gohan asked, a plan formulating.

"Yes, but I need time to charge it." Piccolo replied.

"We can hold him off. Just don't miss this time." Goki said, catching on to her son's idea.

"Fine. Let's do it." Piccolo said, already charging his energy. Goki and Gohan rushed at Raditz, trying only to buy time.

"This tactic didn't work with three people, why would it work with two? SATURDAY CRUSH!" Raditz yelled as he fired his signature attack. Goki and Gohan dodged, but lost sight of Raditz due to the large amount of sand and water the attack kicked up.

"Here's a present Kaka!" Raditz said as he fired the weaker attack into Goki's back point-blank range. Goki screamed in pain as she landed on the ground, crushing her tail, causing more pain, and preventing her from moving.

"And now you will come with me peacefully, or you will-" Raditz began before Gohan cut him off.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" a large blue beam hit Raditz head on. Unfortunately, he just shrugged it off.

"You're a fool if you think you can beat me. And for a fool like you there is only death!" Raditz yelled as he fired two beams at Gohan simultaneously.

"**DISTRUCTO DISK!**" Krillan yelled, throwing his new technique and cutting Raditz' attack clean in half, saving Gohan.

"Why you..! **BEGONE!**" Raditz yelled as he fired his ultimate attack at the bald monk, and all the others behind him.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**" Piccolo yelled as Raditz scouter registered him at 2,900, before having the black and white beam he fired dissipate and a huge hole blasted through his chest.

"Are you alright mom?" Gohan asked as he helped Goki to her feet.

"I'll be fine. I should be asking you if you're alright." Goki replied to her son. "Thanks for your help Piccolo."

"I didn't do it for you. If this saiyan destroyed Earth, how would I rule it?" Piccolo asked, picking up the discarded turban and cape after regenerating his destroyed arm.

"Don't celebrate yet." an old voice said.

"Kami. What do you want?" Piccolo asked.

"Just for you to listen." the guardian of Earth said.

"_Very well Vegeta. You and Nappa have my permission to go investigate Raditz' death on Earth." _a voice said from Raditz' scouter.

"_Thank you _Lord _Frieza." _Vegeta said. "_Come now Nappa, let us hurry."_

"I recognize one of those voices. But I don't know why." Goki said.

"It does not matter. We must train for this threat. The two saiyans will arrive in one year. Goki, you are to train with King Kai in the Other World. Gohan, Piccolo, you two will train together. Krillan, you get Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu and meat me on the Lookout. We must not let Earth be destroyed." Kami said.

"All right. Come with me kid, we're going to start immediately." Piccolo said.

"Let me just say good bye to my mom." Gohan said, not wanting to leave so rudely. "Bye mommy."

"Good bye Gohan. Take care of yourself." Goki said hugging Gohan tight, nearly crying at the thought of not seeing her only child for a year.

"I will take you to the Snake Way, Goki. I have already arranged with King Yemma to allow this. Come now, we can't waste time." Kami said. And with that, everyone prepared for one long, hard, and rigorous year of training.


	4. The saiyans arival! Wait, who are yo-

**A Changed History**

**A/N I found myself wondering about this while I was out of town a while ago, and I just needed to write it down. So in this story, Goku was born a girl named Goki. I won't give out anymore spoilers. Obviously, this is an Alternate Universe.**

_**Wasteland**_**, **_**one year ago~2:39 PM**_

"_Piccolo, why do you try to kill my mom and rule earth?" Gohan asked the tall Namek during a short break in training._

"_Because it is my job." Piccolo replied, wanting the conversation to end so he could continue training._

"_Why is it your job?" Gohan asked, still trying to learn about his mother's arch nemesis._

"_My father gave birth to me in the very last moments of his life. I was intended to be his reincarnation to rule the planet. As such, I was given all of his memory and knowledge, as well as the added effect of my body aging faster. In reality, I'm only about four years older than you." Piccolo explained, hoping to get it over as quickly as possible, seeing as Gohan wouldn't stop until he was satisfied._

"_Did you have any friends in your early life?" Gohan asked another question._

"_No. Why do you want to know about me?" Piccolo responded to Gohan's question with a question._

"_Because I think that friends should know about each other." Gohan replied._

"_You think of me as a friend?" Piccolo asked somewhat shocked._

"_Ya, you aren't a mean guy. You just had a mean father. I think if you had a friend, you would be nicer." Gohan said._

_**Wasteland, Present day~2:40 PM**_

"_And I was right." _Gohan thought to himself as he thought how much nicer Piccolo had been recently. He was still far from the nicest guy in the universe, but not as far as before.

"Gohan, do you sense that energy?" Piccolo asked, snapping the boy out of his musings.

"Now that you mention it, ya, I do. But it seems so far away…" Gohan responded to his mentor.

"I estimate there an hour's flight out in space. We should finish sparing and rest so we can be at maximum power when they arrive." Piccolo told Gohan before sending a kick at the boy, which he blocked.

_**One hour later**_

After resting for three quarters of an hour, Gohan and Piccolo felt like they could take on anything. If only they knew…

_**Central City~3:42 PM**_

"Didn't I tell you not to destroy anything Nappa?" the Prince of Saiyans asked.

"Yes Vegeta, but I-" Nappa began. "I don't care Nappa! You disobeyed orders! I should kill you! You're lucky I require your assistance." Vegeta said angrily.

"O-of course, my prince." Nappa said before checking his scouter. "The highest power levels in the area are over in that direction."

"Why would they be in a wasteland? Training? Or fleeing?" Vegeta asked himself while sensing the powers out.

"Vegeta, there's-" Nappa started before once again being cut off. "More power levels heading for the others, I know. Let's go see if one of them is Kaka." Vegeta said before flying off.

"_How did he know where the power levels were without using his scouter..?" _Nappa thought before realizing Vegeta was leaving. "Hey Vegeta! Wait for me!"

_**Wasteland~3:43 PM**_

"Gohan, get ready. The saiyans are headed for us." Piccolo said to his student, sensing the two large powers heading for them.

"Don't worry, Krillan and the others are headed here to help." Gohan replied while stretching.

"Still… if that surge of Ki we sensed is only three fourths of their strength, we'll be in trouble." Piccolo said, still not convinced that victory was guaranteed. Krillan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu landed quickly and also began stretching.

"Hey Krillan, where's my mom? Is she still in the Other World?" Gohan asked, not seeing or sensing Goki anywhere.

"I guess so. I just hope she'll get here before it's too late." Krillan replied.

"Hey, all of you down there! Are you here to try and stop us!?" Nappa yelled down to the Z Fighters as he and Vegeta landed.

"Nappa, shut the hell up. Now, I am going to ask you, where is Kaka?" Vegeta said, his patience for Nappa's idiocy running thin.

"My mom isn't here yet, so you'll have to fight us." Gohan responded, raising his Ki.

"_MOM!? That means this kid is Kaka's son! Which means… which means…" _Vegeta thought before screaming out loud, "WHO DIFILD HER?! I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" All of the Z Fighters were shocked by his outburst, most of all Krillan, and for good reason.

"W-why would you care?" Krillan asked, trying to understand why Vegeta seemed like he had a personal relationship with his best friend.

"Because I promised her father to take care of her when we fled Planet Vegeta together." Vegeta responded.

"So that's why you were missing that one year. You were here with Kaka!" Nappa said, proud of his deduction.

"Yes, and I am not here to destroy the planet, rather to gain the power to defeat Frieza." Vegeta further explained.

"So that's why I recognized your name and voice Vegeta. Because we met before." Goki said, finally revealing herself.

"MOM!" Gohan said, running to Goki and hugging her.

"Hey Gohan, did you miss me?" Goki asked her only child.

"It's good to see you again Kaka. How are you?" Vegeta asked, coming up behind the mother and son reunion.

"I'm doing fine Vegeta. How about you?" Goki asked Vegeta, already trusting him.

"My life serving Frieza has been horrible. If it weren't to save your life, I would have never left to serve that damn-" Vegeta began before being cut off.

"Damn what, Vegeta?" Came a voice that made everyone turn to look at the one who spoke in shock. "Please, do continue. I want to know what you have to say about your master." Frieza said.

"_HIS POWER IS ENOURMOUS! IS HE UNSTOPABLE!?" _Piccolo thought, sensing Frieza's might.

"Y-you-" Vegeta began again before Frieza shot a Death Beam at Yamcha and killed him instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your concentration? Please, continue." Frieza said. When no one spoke and continued to stare at Yamcha's body, Frieza spoke once more. "Oh, you were finished. Well then allow me to retort." And with that Frieza killed Nappa, Piccolo, Tien, and Chaotzu.

"Now I will collect the Dragon Balls on this planet and-"

"Wait, what..?" Goki and Gohan asked Frieza.

"I said I was going to collect the Dragon Balls-"

"But you killed Piccolo." Krillan said to the tyrant.

"So what?"

"With him dead, Kami's dead, and if Kami's dead the Dragon Balls don't work." Goki told Frieza.

"Fuck. Zarbon, prepare the ship to go to Planet Namek." Frieza said into his scouter before leaving.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my gift to all of you! Yes it's like two days late, but who cares! Not me!**


End file.
